Sobreviviendo a mis Ex's
by Marie Malfoy Morales
Summary: Le regalan un boleto que no podía desperdiciar, y al subir al avión, se encuentra con dos de sus ex novios, y su ex mejor amigo. ¿Cómo podría empeorar la cosa? Fácil, pues por alguna extraña razón ellos cuatro se ven transportados a una isla desierta.
1. Cap 1

Chicos, les quería avisar que estoy escribiendo una nueva historia. Se llama Sobreviviendo con mis ex's.

Va a ser diferente a como normalmente escribo. Sera cómico. Es una Hermione diferente, unos personajes diferentes, no sí terminarlo haciendo Harry/Hermione, o Draco/Hermione. Así que por favor, ténganme paciencia. Apenas lo estoy escribiendo porque últimamente e estado muy ocupada, pues este es mi último año y estará más pesado. Así que no sé cuando volveré a actualizar. Les dejare un poquito del ficc más el de que trata :), besos y abrazos.

Marie Malfoy.

Trama;

Le regalaron unos boletos que no podía desperdiciar, y al subir al avión, se encuentra con dos de sus ex novios, y su ex mejor amigo. ¿Cómo podría empeorar la cosa? Fácil, pues por alguna extraña razón ellos cuatro se ven transportados a una isla desierta. ¿Qué más podría pasar?

Pedazo de historia;

¡¿Por qué me tenía que traer unos jodidos tacones hoy?! Ah, pero no unos zapatos de tacón grueso y pequeño, no, no, ¿Para qué? tenía que traerme unos altos, no ¡Gigantes! Y de aguja, pensaba mientras mentalmente seguía maldiciendo mi mala elección. Seguí corriendo por los atascados pasillos para poder llegar a mi vuelo a las Islas caimán sin que estas se me fueran. Ya las veía tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Con el pelo esponjado y despeinado, con la falda subiéndoseme, con una pesada maleta grande color azul, y metiéndome entre las personas (Tan así que una viejita amargada me golpeo con una bolsa de mal gusto) llegue por fin con la aeromoza.

¿Por qué había elegido irme en un transporte muggle en vez de uno mágico?, Oh, bueno, fue porque mis papás me habían comprado ya el boleto y no iba a desperdiciarlo.


	2. Cap 2

Hello, yes, I know, They surprised me.

Hahah, soq'?, yoo si los extrañaba i suspiraba por ustedes, mis queridos fanaticos de HP!!, ya regrese, y esta vez con el capitulo completo. Supongo que ya saben d que trata la historia. Ahorita mate a no se cuantas neuronas y a mi inspiracion para que me ayudara a terminar el capitulo y ustedes pudieran leerlo.

Se que es corto. Lo se, son 4 hojas a letra 12 u 11, no se. XD, pero bueno, espero q esten bien. Les deseo una buena semana.

XOXO

Marie Malfoy.

PD: Misma condición qué el ficc "Solo contigo" :) Respecto a los RRs :)!

Sobreviviendo con mis ex's.

Cap. 1. En el avión.

¡¿Por qué me tenía que traer unos jodidos tacones hoy?! Ah, pero no unos zapatos de tacón grueso y pequeño, no, no, ¿Para qué? tenía que traerme unos altos, no ¡Gigantes! Y de aguja, pensaba mientras mentalmente seguía maldiciendo mi mala elección. Seguí corriendo por los atascados pasillos para poder llegar a mi vuelo a las Islas caimán sin que estas se me fueran. Ya las veía tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Con el pelo esponjado y despeinado, con la falda subiéndoseme, con una pesada maleta grande color azul, y metiéndome entre las personas (Tan así que una viejita amargada me golpeo con una bolsa de mal gusto) llegue por fin con la aeromoza.

¿Por qué había elegido irme en un transporte muggle en vez de uno mágico?, Oh, bueno, fue porque mis papás me habían comprado ya el boleto y no iba a desperdiciarlo.

-¡Oh señorita! – Me dijo la aeromoza cuando me vio. Seh, lo sé, me veo mal. – ¿Me permitiría ver su boleto por favor?

-Este… Si ya voy. – Le dije mientras sacaba todo de mi bolsa desesperadamente para encontrar el maldito boleto. Nada más pensé en que si no lo traía me moriría ahí mismo, por qué ¿Cómo era posible que después de matarme viniendo acá lo olvidara? ¡Eso sería la gota que colmo el vaso!

-¡Aquí están! – Grité emocionada mientras sacaba el ticket y se lo entregaba.

Ella lo verifico, mientras yo esperaba ansiosa. ¡Oh, Islas caimán ahí iba! Casi me ponía a llorar de alegría y bailar ahí mismo cuando la señorita me daba el permiso para avanzar.

Veamos, que asiento me toco. Abrí el ticket y me fije que decía, primera clase…¡Primera clase! ¡Gracias mamá y papá! Pensé, era la primera vez que veía el boleto. Pues me lo habían entregado en la noche, y por eso me había desvelado haciendo la maleta. Y nunca, pero de los nunca se me había ocurrido checar el ticket.

Cuando entre en el avión, lo primero que hice fue sonreír al joven hermoso y guapo que estaba ahí parado. ¡Oh, no sabía que los que nos atenderían en primera clase serían tan _sexy's_! Y…¡Oh no! Yo estoy toda, ¿¡_Puf!?_ Si, algo así…

Mi sonrisa se hizo un poco más penosa. Me indico el camino que debía seguir a primera clase. ¡Oh dios! ¡Aun no doy crédito con mi buena suerte! ¡Gracias mamá y papá! Pensé nuevamente mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba dónde estaba mi asiento.

B – 13, leí mientras seguía avanzando. Por fin me fije por donde iba cuando encontré mi lugar. ¡Perfecto! Me senté y me recargue, disfrutando de la hermosa sensación de rica. No es que no tuviera dinero, porque lo tenía, sino que ahorraba para comprarme una casa y un coche. ¿Genial no? Por fin tendría lo que siempre quise. Mi sueño de ser directora de una empresa ya era realidad. Había dejado de ser maga por razones personales.

-Señorita, quiero una copa de champagne burbujeante de su mejor cosecha. – Dijo una voz grave y sexy a mi lado.

¿Quién sería ese bombón que estaba alado? Pensé mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba. Me daba la espalda, pero estaba alado de mi asiento. Rubio, no de mi preferencia, pero se veía que sería como un dios griego.

Nada más volteo y se puso de perfil, sentí el calor de mis mejillas abandonarme. Y debí estar tan pálida que la señorita que atendía a mi …compañero me volteo a ver.

-¿Oh, señorita, se encuentra usted bien? – Me preguntó amablemente mientras yo sentía que me desfallecía aun más.

Cuando me pregunto, vi lo que pasaría después. Y miren que no me equivoqué, el rubio oxigenado sin nada de pasta en el cerebro volteo.

-¿¡Granger!? – Me preguntó con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas. Sus hermosos ojos grises me miraban sin dar crédito.

En ese momento recupere la sensatez que había perdido en un instante. Y lo mire con extrañeza, como si no supiera quién era.

-No me mires así, Granger. – Me dijo enojado. – No después de que tuvimos una historia, y luego te pusiste andar con ese don nadie.

Bueno…no creía que recordara que habíamos andado… ¡Yo casi ni lo recordaba! Bueno, aquello era una mentira, pues aun lo recordaba _muy_ bien.

-¡Oh,_ Draco_! – Que falsa soné, demasiado mal hasta para mi gusto, pensé enojándome conmigo misma. – ¿Qué haces aquí? En un avión.

-Yo…bueno. – Pasó lo que nunca creí que pasaría, ¡se ruborizo! Y se veía tan…

_¡Despierta de una buena vez, cabezota! _Pensé enojada conmigo misma, debería dejar de pensar en él como alguien demasiado atractivo.

-No importa. – Le dije mientras me volvía acomodar para dormir. – Me dormiré.

Solo quería que entendiera que yo no quería hablar más con él.

Cerré los ojos y le voltee la cara. De modo que solo pudiera ver mi esponjado, despeinado, y nada atractivo pelo.

Había llegado a tiempo al vuelo, era primera clase y luego, sin más ni menos, aparecía uno de mis ex novios. ¡Oh dios!, ¿Esto se podía complicar aún más? Pensé enojada mientras dejaba que mi cuerpo se relajara, y el sueño empezara a sucumbir.

Sentí como alguien ponía una manta gruesa sobre mi, y me cubría. ¡Qué excelente servicio! Pensé mientras me acurrucaba.

-¡Harry llegamos! – Grito una voz por la cual rezaba, ¡Enserio! Que no fuera quien yo pensaba.

-Te dije… - ¿Por qué a mí? – Que llegaríamos.

-¡Mira Harry hay comida en todos lados! – Se quedo callado y en ese momento creía que era mi imaginación, como normalmente me pasaba. -¡Camarones gigantes!

O no, este sería un horrible viaje… y muy largo…

-¿Ron…esa cabellera no se te hace conocida? – La pregunta que hizo Harry hizo que perdiera de nuevo el color de mi cara. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Por favor diosito, que no sea de mi de quien hablen! Rezaba agobiada y temerosa.

-Es la de…la de... – Por favor, no digas mi nombre Ronald.

Deje de respirar, y cerré los ojos fuertemente, agarre la manta que me cubría y la subí intentando ocultar la cara.

-¡Malfoy! – Grito Harry exaltado mientras yo seguía respirando y conteniendo las lagrimas.

¡Por los pelos me había salvado! Pensé agradecida mientras sentía que mi color regresaba y mis hombros empezaban a suavizarse.

Dios, que suerte había tenido. No me lo podía creer.

Si supieran el alivio que me había embargado en ese momento, Oh Merlín, ni yo lo creía.

Me volví a relajar mientras en mi mente trazaba un plan para no encontrarme con ellos en algún momento.

Veamos, empezaremos.

-¡¿Malfoy?! – Gritó Ron interrumpiendo mi monologo.

-Sí, esa cabellera rubia yo la conozco. – Dijo Harry gritando.

¿Acaso no hay una aeromoza que los calle?

-No, comadreja, fíjate, soy tu madre. – Dijo irónicamente esa hermosa y sexy voz… ¡Despierta! Pensé enojada conmigo misma. – Obviamente no. Y ¿Cómo que conoces esta hermosa cabellera, Potter?, que yo recuerde nunca salimos, y nunca dejaría que tus sucias manos la tocaran.

¡Huy! Malfoy si tiene carácter. ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! La sonrisa salió de mis labios.

-Yo…yo…-La sonrisa murió. Pobre Harry.

-¡Ya déjalo en paz, Malfoy! – Dijo Ron al rescate. O si, ya me acorde por qué no salí yo.

Él tenía su propio salvavidas. Su propio guardián.

Vamos, vuelve a dormirte. Me dije mientras intentaba relajar mis tensos músculos. ¿Pero por qué los tenía tensos? No tenía idea.

-Vamos a sentarnos, Ron. –Dijo Harry.

-Harry, cuando te pregunté de la cabellera, no me refería a la rubia, sino a la castaña y esponjada que se escondió.

¡NO! Grité internamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2.- ¿Francesa?

-Harry, cuando te pregunté de la cabellera, no me refería a la rubia, sino a la castaña y esponjada que se escondió.

¡NO! Grité internamente.

¡Trágame, tierra, trágame! Le suplicaba sin pensar que estaba en un avión y que por eso, era simplemente imposible.

No se acerquen, no se acerquen, por favor, que se refieran a la viejita de atrás, que esta tapada. Suplicaba.

-¿En qué asiento, Ron? – Escuche que decía Harry.

- B – 13. - ¡Qué te jodan Ron! Pensé mientras intentaba desaparecer, ¿Por qué no tenía una capa de invisibilidad cuando se necesitaba? Pensé totalmente enojada, y un poquito, nada más un poquito asustada.

-Creo que ya vi a que lugar te refieres. – Dijo Harry casi gritando, haciéndome pensar que tal vez él ya sabía que estaba aquí y quería que me escondiera. U ocultara mi identidad…¡Eso era! Pensé casi saltando del asiento por lo brillante de mi idea.

Necesitaba cambiar mi cara, pero ¿cómo la cambiaría?, necesitaba un buen disfraz, algo que me ayudara a ocultar mi identidad, veamos, unos ojos de color verde al estilo Harry…. Y luego una nariz larga y afilada…

-¿Hermione? - ¡Joder! Pensé mientras veía como la luz me lastimaba los ojos, y las sombras desaparecían.

-Em…Pegdonagnme, no se quiegnes son ustegdes….– ¡Tonta! ¡No se la van a creer!

-¡Oh, lo siento señorita!, es que la confundimos con una antigua compañera. – Dijo Ron, ¡Ha! Ingenuo, si supiera que soy yo realmente, además, no me acordaba de lo tonto que era Ronald.

Sonreí tranquilamente hacia ellos, y los dejé que creyeran lo que quisieran. Observe como Ron se coloreaba y Harry…esto era raro, estaba callado y me miraba fijamente.

_Sigue mirándolo, no le voltees la mirada, se dará cuenta que eres tú._

-¿Acaso tengo algo? – Pregunte mientras lo miraba con ojitos curiosos.

-Sí. – Me dijo Harry mirándome. – Una mentira que ni tu te la crees.

¡No me jodan! ¡Me descubrió! ¡Auxilio! Gritaba mi mente, mientras sentía el rubor cubriéndome las mejillas. ¿Qué hago ahora?, ¿Sigo fingiendo?... ¡Agh! Este iba a ser el mejor viaje de mi vida, y estos… ex novios y ex amigos venían a arruinarme. Tenía que seguir finjiendo. Ya no era la niña que una vez había sido. Ahora era una mujer.

Podría estar despeinada, desarreglada, pero la Hermione que ellos conocían nunca estaría con tacones, maquillada y con una falda no muy larga (Si ustedes me entienden).

-Pegdonemé no se de cómo hableigs. – Dije marcando cada vez con el acento francés marcado y equivocándome adrede. - Des imbéciles Anglais.

¡Perfecto! Aun me acordaba del francés.

Sonreí para mis adentros, aunque me mostré irritada y cansada.

-Me pardonner, je voyageai dernièrement et je suis réellement fatiguée, tel que, s'il ne les gêne pas, je m'endormirai. – ¡Gracias mamá y papá ! Pensé feliz.

Gracias a ellos había ido a estudiar francés.

-Lo sentimos, señorita, mi amigo de alado. – Decía Ron mientras miraba a Harry reprobatoriamente. – Es un tonto, y hace mucho que no ve…a nuestra conocida…

Compañera…conocida…al parecer nunca pasé a hacer algo más que eso. Por eso me fui…

Yo ya no podía soportar nada que tuviera que ver con ellos. Al principio todo parecía de color rosa, hasta que empecé a salir con Ronald, ahí fue mi problema. Empezaron las peleas, discusiones, los celos, hasta golpes… por eso me separe de ellos.

Ron me había golpeado en la cara, y había terminando con un moretón en el pómulo. Fue por una discusión demasiado tonta, sobre quién se había comido su pudin, después de eso, nos dijimos cosas que nos herían, que nos dolían y calaban, nos decíamos verdades, aunque algunas a medias. Y ese día me dijo que era una zorra mal nacida, que él era la pobre victima en todo el asunto. ¡Pues entonces pobre victima sin escrúpulos!

El día que llegue con el moretón en la cara, Harry me vio, y me pregunto qué me había pasado. ¡Hay Harry!, si hubiera sabido en ese momento en el lado de quien te pondrías, jamás hubiera deseado que no te jodiera ese sicópata de Voldemort, o ese mono raro.

Cuando me preguntó que me había pasado, yo le había contado que Ron y yo habías discutido y me había pegado…¿Saben lo que me respondió?, que lo más probable era que me lo mereciera.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo, injusto, fuerte, y demasiado doloroso hasta para mí. Fue entonces cuando supe que el trío dorado se acaba de separar. Todos quisieron remplazarme. Me murmuraban cosas indecentes al oído al pasar junto a mí.

Luna Lovegood fue el único apoyo que tuve durante ese periodo.

-¿Señorita? – Me preguntó el estúpido de Ronald. – ¿Está usted bien?

-También como se puede estag cuando un estúpido peliggojo y su tonto amigo molestan a alguien. – Le dije sonriendo falsamente.

Los odiaba…

-¿Acaso no entiende una disculpa, maldita francesa? – Preguntó Ronald enojado, levantando el puño y lanzándola directamente contra mi cara.

Asustándome, realmente asustándome a morir.

-Comadreja, ¿Acaso nunca te han dicho que no golpees a una mujer?

Abrí los ojos, y vi a Malfoy parado, frente mí y ese gran puño. Nunca me había sentido tan agradecida en mi vida.

-Apártate, Malfoy. – Dijo Ron amenazadoramente.

-Ron, mejor deja a la mujer, y vete a sentar a tu lugar. – Le dijo el traidor de Potter mientras me veía enojado.

-Esta bien, Harry. – Dijo mientras se liberaba de Malfoy y se sentaba solo a dos sillas alado de mi.

Potter y Malfoy se miraron durante un momento. Intentando ver quien era más fuerte.

Y entonces lo supe con todo el corazón.

Ese viaje iba a ser el más duro que jamás haya presenciado.

Y eso, daba mucho, mucho miedo.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo se, me tarde siglos en poder subir, ahora estoy en la universidad, hace casi un año que trabajo y además, estudio en los veranos para acabar antes. Lo se, no son disculpas, asi que les digo perdónenme, en serio, no fue adrede, siempre me decía lo hare luego, y al final, no me acorde como hacerlo.

Así, que esta humilde escritora regresa con su más profundo pesame y esperando que me puedan perdonar.

Diciendo esto les coloco el trama.

"_Le regalaron unos boletos que no podía desperdiciar, y al subir al avión, se encuentra con dos de sus ex novios, y su ex mejor amigo. ¿Cómo podría empeorar la cosa? Fácil, pues por alguna extraña razón ellos cuatro se ven transportados a una isla desierta. ¿Qué más podría pasar?"_

**Capítulo 3**

**Un descenso un poco…bueno, muy desafortunado.**

Me sorprendió que Malfoy me defendiera, que detuviera el puño de Ron, con tanta tranquilidad y que luego de que se fueran, simplemente se tapara y me diera la espalda.

Llevamos una hora y media de vuelo, no pregunte cuánto tardaríamos en llegar, porque no me interesaba. Ya estaba cansada de todo, ni los intentos de contentarme de parte de los hermosos y sensuales aeromozos ayudaban a mi humor.

Ni sus encantadoras sonrisas, ni el ojo que me guiñaban, ni…bueno a quién engaño la verdad es que si me hacían sonreír.

Pero , me sentía un poco muerta por dentro, sabía que Harry conocía mi identidad, que Ron estaba como desquiciado comiéndose todo lo que había abordo. Y Draco, oh, mi hermoso defensor, me seguía ignorando.

Escucho como un suspiro sale de mi boca y me detengo a pensar, estas son mis vacaciones, mis momentos de paz, uno de los pocos momentos en donde mi empresa de diseño no me estresa ni me persigue, donde los problemas que tengo en mi actual vida no me siguen, ¿y me quedo pensando en el pasado, de hace más de 10 años?, ¿Qué rayo me sucede?

Decidida a relajarme y pasármela bien en el avión me volteo y le hablo al joven mozo que me había estado atendiendo y le pido una copa de champagne y unos canapés. Después de eso me acomodo en el asiento en alguna posición que alivie mi pobre pero hermoso cuerpo de todas las tensiones que ha sufrido en el transcurso del viaje. Cierro los ojos y me concentro, imaginando una habitación blanca, donde estoy yo, totalmente de blanco, sentada en una posición de yoga.

Físicamente mi respiración se empieza a volver más lenta y profunda. En mi imaginación también tengo los ojos cerrados y escucho un grito. Algo esta mal aquí, pienso rápidamente mientras abro los ojos realmente y veo a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, que enfrentó a Voldemort, parado frente a Ronald, gritándole histéricamente que es una pequeña princesita, no, se retracta rápidamente, sino que una pequeña princesita sería muchísimo mas inteligente que él.

Una lenta y perezosa sonrisa aparece en mis labios, mientras sigo viendo lo que sucede, porque parece que habrá una tormenta aquí arriba del avión.

–Es interesante ¿verdad?, ver como los que se supone que son mejores amigos se pelean por una tontería. – Me dice Malfoy sin mirarme, sin ni siquiera mirarlos a ellos tampoco. – Como, esta tontería esta sacando a relucir el carácter real de cara rajada.

–La forma de pensar especial de Ronald puede hacer perder la paciencia hasta a un santo. – le comento mientras veo como el pelirrojo empieza adquirir el tono de su pelo en toda la cara. – Y te puedo asegurar que Harry no es un santo...

–¿Por qué te escondes, Hermione? – Me murmura mirándome por primera vez a los ojos.

Que usara mi nombre de pila, hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera desde las puntas de los pies hasta las puntas de mis pelos. Y me trajo ciertos recuerdos agridulces a la mente.

–Pensé que habías jurado no volver a decir mi nombre. – Comenté quitando por fin la vista de él. El dolor de los recuerdos me invadía el corazón. Él fue una de las razones por las que terminé de irme del mundo mágico.

–Yo… sabes lo impulsivo que puedo ser con lo que digo, sobre todo porque me aventaste una secadora en una de las discusiones que tuvimos. – Me dijo con una sonrisa de lado, invocando esos momentos en donde me enojaba tanto que le lanzaba lo que tuviera al alcance.

Pero obviamente nunca le di con nada… bueno casual y si le di con una plancha, y puede que con una lámpara, y un teléfono, y un… ¡Bueno ya! Grité para mi misma mientras acallaba la lluvia de imágenes del pasado que me acosaban.

–Y porque pensé que nunca más volvería a hablar contigo. – Esta vez volvió a mirarme a la cara.

Sus hermosos ojos grises me idiotizaron en el momento perfecto para que no me diera cuenta del camarón gigante que volaba hacía mí. Supongo que a todos les ha pasado cuando saben que algo malo va a pasarles, pero que de todos modos voltean, bueno, eso me pasó a mi, y justo cuando mis ojos voltearon a la pelea que seguía de mis antiguos amigos un camarón, ¡Oh, si! De esos que Ron decía que eran gigantes me golpeo, en la cara, y para ser más exactos, ¡entre los ojos!

Caí para atrás con el impacto y se oyó mi grito yo creo que hasta India, no, hasta Marte.

–¡Granger! – Me gritó Malfoy mientras se asomaba por mi campo de visión.

Simplemente parpadee, una, dos, tres veces antes de intentar levantarme y con eso quitar a Draco de encima. Con una mano toqué el piso del avión y con otra me toque incrédulamente entre los ojos, sintiendo como poco a poco empezaba a crecerme un chipote. Volví a parpadear para buscar el camarón que me había golpeado y me di cuenta de que 1) era el centro de atención de todos y 2) Harry y Ron ya sabían que era yo, y no una francesa cualquiera.

–Joder. – murmure para mis adentros mientras rechazaba la mano de todo aquél que me la ofreciera para ayudarme a levantarme.

Me paro y veo como Potter sonríe con petulancia mirándome como si acabara de hacer una travesura y me descubrieran.

–Te lo dije, Ron, era Mione, nuestra querida amiga de la escuela. – Comentó mirándome directamente, con sus ojos esmeraldas brillando del triunfo que era destapar la mentira que había creído el pelirrojo.

–Tenías razón, Harry, y yo que pensaba que la francesa nos iba a matar. – Dijo Ron mientras se rascaba la cabeza, como si sus neuronas aun no comprendieran ni captaran la realidad.

Uno… Dos… Tres… cua…¡A la mierda todo!

–¡Joder! – Les grité acercándome a ellos, haciendo que la gente se abriera paso. – son unos niñatos, unos imbéciles de lo peor, ¡¿Quiénes se creen que son?! ¡No son nadie!

Si, acabo de explotar, y eso no es lo peor, lo peor, es que veo todo rojo y deseo sangre, deseo venganza, deseo golpearlos, estrangularlos hasta que sus ojos salieran de su cara y les colgaran.

Y sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, me lancé sobre ellos, cayendo directamente sobre Ron a quien empecé a jalarle los pelos.

–¡Muere, zanahoria! ¡MUERE! – gritaba cada vez que el aludido soltaba algún aullido de dolor.

Sentí como unas manos intentaban alejarme de Ronald pero no lo soltaba, no pensaba hacerlo sin por lo menos dejarlo calvo.

–¡Hermione! ¡Ya, para! ¡Hermione! – Alguien me gritaba, pero no entendía mucho de lo que decía.

"_Dejalo calvo, Hermione, se lo merece, después de hacerte pasar un infierno en el colegio, y después de matar al innombrable, lo que merece es morir, pero como sabemos que no lo haremos, ¡Dejalo calvo para que ninguna chica se quiera acostar con él!"_

Si, eso que acabamos de oír, es mi conciencia. Y como buena adulta responsable, la pensaba obedecer.

–MUAHAHAHAHA – Me reía como loca e histérica mientras intentaba arrancárselo todo, ningún pelo sobreviviría.

–¡Quítenmela esta loca! ¡Auxilio! ¡Mi pelo! ¡Auch! ¡Por favor! ¡Harry! – era lo único que se oía a Ron decir.

Sentía las manos de Ron en mi cuerpo intentando quitarme de encima de él, pero nunca lo lograría. ¡JAMÁS!

Estaba a un tris de morder su mano cuando alguien me levantó por los aires y me alejaba del pelirrojo llorón.

–¡Suéltenme! ¡Exijo que me suelten! ¡Bruto asqueroso orangután sin una sola neurona, BAJAME! – Gritaba a todo pulmón mientras pataleaba, y sentía mis ojos humedecerse. – Se lo merece…después de lo que me hizo se lo merece…– susurré dejando de moverme, dándome por vencida.

–Ya, Mione, ya, por favor, ya paso. – me decía la voz tranquilizándome mientras me abrazaba.

Mis pies por fin tocaban el piso, pero mis piernas eran incapaces de sostenerme, mi cuerpo estaba todo cansado, y yo mentalmente, estaba devastada, se suponía que eran unas vacaciones para consentirme, echarme uno o dos polvos, y volver al trabajo y a mi vida ordinaria, pero nada, nada de esto estaba en mis planes, ni ayudaría a mi objetivo. Sentí un espasmo recorrer mi cuerpo y mis mejillas las sentí húmedas, para cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando a moco tendido, en los brazos de un extraño.

Mi mente aun no procesaba quien era pero yo ya me había volteado y utilizaba su camisa de pañuelo. Sentí sus manos recorrer mi cabellera y sus labios tocarme la coronilla para darme un beso y murmurarme palabras tranquilizadoras.

Sentí como mi respiración se iba tranquilizando, como mi cuerpo, pegado al de él se iba acomodando hasta acoplarse y estar en sintonía.

–¡Ven para acá, maldita bruja malnacida! – Me gritó alguien mientras me jalaba de los pelos hacía atrás, quitándome de la seguridad del desconocido.

Empecé a gritar del dolor cuando me caí.

Literalmente me caí, pero no al piso, porque, bueno, vi como el avión estaba arriba de mi. Y yo, literalmente caía en picada hacía el mar.

Mi grito ya no era de dolor…era de miedo en estado puro.

Sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano, y vi como Ron caía también, pero estaba como a 7 metros alejado de mi.

Y simplemente caí.

Cerré los ojos mientras intentaba sacar la varita de mi pantalón e intentaba recordar algún hechizo.

Abrí los ojos cuando recordé las palabras de un antiguo libro de texto que había estado estudiando antes de venir al viaje.

Las susurre y vi como todos desaparecíamos.

Sentí el golpe en todo mi cuerpo, como el aire que tenía en los pulmones se iba rápidamente para remplazarlo un dolor incontrolable. Sintiéndolo, pero sabiendo que por el momento estaba a salvo, deje que la suave bruma de la inconciencia me alcanzara y me llevara consigo.

Fin del capítulo.

Saludos a todos y gracias a los que me leen, me leían y me leerán.

espero poder subir próximamente más rápido.


	5. Chapter 5

Regreso entre los muertos cada vez más rápido. Gracias a quienes me leen.

Si no les gusta el trama, no tienen por que escribir su disgusto, sabemos que esto es para quitarme estrés y divertirlos, sino les place, bueno, pueden irse, no tengo que aguantarlos.

Ya sabemos que los personajes no me pertenecen, y en sí la história sí,, así que respeto.

Saludos.

Diciendo esto les coloco el trama.

"_Le regalaron unos boletos que no podía desperdiciar, y al subir al avión, se encuentra con dos de sus ex novios, y su ex mejor amigo. ¿Cómo podría empeorar la cosa? Fácil, pues por alguna extraña razón ellos cuatro se ven transportados a una isla desierta. ¿Qué más podría pasar?"_

**_Cap. 4. Reconocimiento._**

**Prim****er**** día**

La arena es molesta después de un rato, no digo que la vista no sea hermosa, es como un paraíso, solo que le faltan unos pocos detalles, como por ejemplo un hotel, restaurantes, o por lo menos personas.

La playa estaba toda limpia menos por la ropa y algunas partes del avión. Me dolía la cabeza y no recordaba que el avión se hubiera estrellado, pero tampoco recordaba el hecho de cómo había llegado aquí.

Llevo caminando lo que podrían ser horas, o minutos. No me he internado dentro de la selva. Solo he recorrido las orillas de la costa.

No he visto animales ni personas…ni un cuerpo que diga que soy la única superviviente del accidente.

Después de un rato caminando me acerco a una palmera y me acuesto contra ella. Me duelen los pies, me pica todo el cuerpo, supongo que es por toda el agua salada que esta en mi ropa y cuerpo. Se que tengo que encontrar agua dulce, y rápido, necesito tomar algo.

He aprendido que el agua de coco, puede darte intoxicación si lo tomas muy seguido y durante mucho tiempo, por lo que evito los cocos.

Tengo mis zapatos en la mano. Me quito la blusa y quedo en el brassier, veo mis brazos que están quemados por el sol. Me coloco la playera en la cabeza y me recojo el pelo. Veo mis _Guess_, y pienso en el por qué me los había puesto. Son hermosos y fáciles de andar en ellos durante un rato, pero para estar perdida en una isla son, bueno, nada prácticos.

Suspiro mientras me los vuelvo a colocar y me paro, siento las ampollas en los pies apunto de reventar, pero me aguanto.

Si soy sincera nunca e leído nada acerca de supervivencia, siempre me dije que ya no sería necesario, que no volvería a pasar por algo así.

Con los tacones ya colocados, con una falda rota a medio muslo y mi camisa en la cabeza y exhibiendo lo que dios me dio simplemente tapado con un brassier de encaje negro muy provocativo (¿pero que más da? No me he encontrado con nadie), me adentre en la oscura selva que tenía delante.

Comencé a caminar fijándome de no pisar en ningún lugar en el que pudiera haber animales escondidos. Camino en línea recta por si pasa algo pueda regresar por donde mismo.

Tengo la piel de gallina y un muy mal presentimiento, no hay sonido alguno que me indique que hay animales cerca, no logro oír ni un grillo ni ningún bicho.

Ya esta anocheciendo, lo que me dice que llevo horas ahí dentro caminando.

¿Acaso estoy muerta y este es el purgatorio? ¿No debí haber ido al cielo? ¿No tuve un juicio donde me dijeran qué hice mal y qué bien?

Estoy cansada y siento que ya empiezo a delirar, me duelen los pies, pero no me puedo quitar los tacones, volteo atrás y ya no se ve la playa. Por un momento sucumbo al pánico de que pasaría si no encuentro el camino de regreso, no deje nada que me lo guiara.

Me siento derrumbar y por el este motivo me dejo caer en la raíz de un árbol. Y me pongo a llorar. Son las primeras que derramo desde que desperté.

Supongo que mi vida no ha sido lo que yo he deseado. Desde que salí de Hogwarts nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo, como os he contado, fui novia de Ron durante 4 años, el último año de escuela hasta parte de la universidad mágica, creo que los primeros 2 años fueron mágicos, claro, había peleas como en cualquier relación… pero las peleas fueron incrementando, los celos, todo y un día me golpeó porque creyó que lo engañaba con Malfoy. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Con Malfoy!

Es cierto que convivía con él, pero era para olvidar y superar el miedo que tenía, las pesadillas que me asaltaban todas las noches por culpa de la tortura sometida en su mansión.

Aunque suene increíble, me estaba ayudando a superarlo y yo…

CRACK

Volteo inmediatamente la cabeza hacia el sonido que acaba de escuchar. No veo nada, pero me siento vigilada. Me levanto lentamente y me quito los zapatos, lista para correr si es necesario. Puede que me pique algún animal así, pero podre correr más rápido que mi perseguidor, si es que hay alguno, claro…tal vez estoy delirando..

Pum pas, pum pas, pum pas.

Escucho que alguien camina hacía mi, pero no hay nadie.

Mi corazón empieza a palpitar demasiado fuerte, como queriendo salirse de mi pecho. Me quito la camisa tranquilamente de la cabeza, tan lentamente para estar atenta y escucho a mi derecha el sonido cada vez más cerca y corro hacia la izquierda.

Empiezo a saltar ramas, troncos, oigo como algo me persigue, pero no volteo atrás, me es imposible, tengo miedo.

Pavor, estoy a un tris de tener un ataque cardiaco cuando dejo de escuchar los pasos, pero no me paro, corro tan rápido como me es humanamente posible hasta que volteo atrás mientras corro y veo una figura parada ahí en medio de dos arboles pero no me paro, estoy a unos cien metros lejos de la cosa, pero sigo moviéndome, no puedo detenerme y cuando vuelvo la vista hacia enfrente me doy cuenta que estoy a unos pocos metros de un precipicio. Me intento detener pero no puedo y caigo y ruedo durante unos dos metros.

Levanto la cabeza y con mis manos toco la tierra, pero siento un pie en el aire y veo como el acantilado esta a unos pocos centímetros de mi. Ruedo hacia el otro lado y estoy de pie de un brinco.

Empiezo a mirar a todos lados, no se ve nada, más que oscuridad y ahora si estoy perdida. Empiezo a sentir mi mundo derrumbándose, estoy perdida ahora si, antes no tenía derecho a derrumbarme y lo hice, ahora realmente no se donde estoy, no tengo comida ni agua, y para terminar hay alguien aquí, dentro de la selva que me persiguió.

De la nada vomito aun lado mío, y eso me hace volver a llorar, me siento y abrazo mis piernas todas sangrientas mientras me quedo dormida.

**Día dos.**

Mhhh…algo me esta picando la nariz, lo quito de un manotazo y pero vuelve la picazón, abro los ojos y solo atino a gritar y moverme para atrás mientras veo al ave mirándome. Era una guacamaya. Enorme y feroz.

Pero era el primer animal que veía en la isla. Mi estomago me ruje, me pide algo de comer y pienso en un rico pollo asado, puede que un poco mas chico, pero delicioso. Pienso eso hasta que me llega una idea cuerda, si hay animales, hay comida y agua, y puede que alguna civilización.

-Tranquilo, pequeño. – Le digo mientras siento como el sonido de mi voz me desgarra un poco la garganta. – Tranquilo amigo, no te hare nada…solo quiero verte de cerca.

Estoy acercándome a él gateando hasta que llego a estar tan cerca de él que estiro la mano y parte del cuerpo, tres milímetros y lo tendré.

Parpadeo cuando una gota de sudor me cae en el ojo y me lo quema, vuelvo abrirlo y el ave había volado lejos. Sin pensarlo dos veces me levanté y lo seguí corriendo.

Terminé internándome entre los grandes árboles, olvidándome del miedo pasado, solo pensando en que el ave me guiaría hacia el agua dulce.

Corrí persiguiéndola durante lo que creo que fueron horas, cuando me cansaba y paraba, está se paraba en un árbol y me miraba como diciéndome "mueve el culo, mujer, que esta volviendo anochecer." Y volvía a la carrera. Creo que tanto ella como yo decidimos que estaríamos más seguras en otra área.

Mientras corría, zapatos en la mano, brincando cuando debía para no caer, con el pájaro guiándome y el silencio acompañándome.

La oscuridad empezaba a tomar forma y comerse parte de la selva, y mi cansancio era grande. Me detuve un momento a descansar cuando un leve sonido atrajo mi atención. Era el sonido de agua corriendo.

Inmediatamente mi vista busca al pájaro, y mi corazón empieza a latir cuando entiendo que me lleva hacía el agua. Vuelvo a correr tras él y el sonido empieza a hacerse más fuerte, la luz de la luna empieza a filtrarse mostrándome el camino hasta que llego a un claro, donde veo como corre un río y una cascada que pronuncia la belleza del lugar.

Me quedo parada. Asombrada y antes de pensármelo, dejo caer mis cosas y me lanzo a velocidad brincando hacía el agua.

Tomo toda el agua que me es posible tragar, esta limpia y clara, y luego recuerdo que si la guacamaya me llevo hacía allá, significa que otros animales han de haber tomado de ella, y decido escupirla.

Me quedo un rato en el claro, lejos de la cascada y del río, mientras siento como la sal de mi piel empieza a caerse. Me salgo del agua cuando el frío se hace más presente y me quito la ropa, quedándome en interiores provocativos, empiezo a quitarme el brassier, cuando noto un ruido y volteo inmediatamente, tapándome los pechos casi desnudos.

-Quien quiera que esté ahí más le vale salga, o se enfrentara a mi ira. – Comentó gritando. – ¡No seas un mirón! ¡Muéstrate!

- No sabía que estuvieras tan buena, sabelotodo, cuando te deje, tenías unos cuantos kilitos de más. – Dijo una voz burlona desde la oscuridad.

- ¿Malfoy?, ¿Eres tu? – Pregunté mientras intentaba mirar más de cerca pero sin dar un paso en frente.

- Si. – Y salió mostrándose.

Estaba muy lastimado, cojeaba, aunque intentara que no se le notara. Tenía un gran golpe en la cabeza con una herida muy fea.

-¡Por Dios y Merlín! ¡Malfoy! – Grité mientras me acercaba corriendo abrazarlo. – Estas hecho una mierda total.

Me recibió en sus brazos y deje que me tocara la cara.

Nos miramos durante lo que pareció una eternidad, y luego el bajo la cara y pego su frente a la mía, cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por el sentimiento de alivio que me inundaba que decía que no era la única persona ahí.

Creo que fue entonces cuando sentí algo extraño en mi abdomen. Baje a ver que era, y sorpresa, sorpresa, era el amiguito de Malfoy apuntando hacía mí, y me di cuenta que mi bra se había caído durante el abrazo.

-¡IMBÉCIL! ¡Maldito pervertido! – Le grité mientras corría atrás de una roca y en el proceso recuperaba mi bra y el resto de mi ropa.

Pervertido, desgraciado, aun se atreve a mirarme y excitarse, degenerado, miles de palabras me pasaron por la mente mientras me colocaba la ropa mojada aun, pero ya mínimo no me picaba.

-Fue tu culpa por incitarme. – Me dijo aun el depravado sonriendo de lado lascivamente. – Tu fuiste la que decidió abrazarme sin nada más que una tanga negra que no deja mucho a la imaginación.

-¡Y yo que me alegraba de haberte encontrado! Ha, pensaba que era la única superviviente aquí y resulta que comparto la isla contigo. – Eso último lo dije más para mi que para él. – Con un imbécil que a de saber que esta isla esta desierta ¡por lo que no encontrara laca para su pelo oxigenado!

-¡Oye! Hace mucho decidimos que me creerías en cuestión de que mi pelo no esta pintado. – Me recordó el maldito mirón rubio oxigenado mientras toma una mecha de su pelo, y me miraba ofendido.

-¡UY! Perdoname si te he ofendido, oh mi gran majestad Hurón. – Empecé a decirle, ya estaba harta de todo esto y necesitaba descargar mi frustración en alguien, aun cuando esa persona fuera el oxigenado. – Y para que lo sepas…¡Malfoy!

El grito me salió de los labios sin que yo pudiera detenerlo, y la preocupación hizo que corriera hacía él cuando lo vi caer.

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que no había tomado agua y por lo tanto estaba deshidratado. Sin pensarlo muy bien lo agarré y cargue medio cuerpo, arrastrándole, sin saber de donde venía esa fuerza, y termine cayendo con él en el agua dulce, incitándolo a tomar toda la que pudiera, sin que se ahogara.

-¿Intentando…deshacerte…de mi…de mi tan pronto? – Me dijo con su voz suave y rasposa. ¿Cómo es que nunca la había notado?

Simplemente pegué su cabeza a mi pecho y empecé a llorar nuevamente. Ahora de felicidad y preocupación. Ya no estaba sola, tenía a Draco conmigo, aun siendo un pervertido, era uno que se preocupaba por mi…y ahora él estaba enfermo.

Lo saqué del agua y me di cuenta que su estomago estaba sonando. Me empecé a reír de lo irónico cuando fue el mío el que empezó a hacer coro al de él.

Ahora tendría que atrapar o cazar algo para que Malfoy y yo sobreviviéramos.

Pero por el momento, solo tendría que dormir un poco…

_**- Fin del capítulo.**_

_**Avances:**_

_Cap. 5. Rencuentro_

_-¡AH! – Escuche el grito a lo lejos._

_Mh…creo que Malfoy se acaba de dar cuenta de que…_

_-¡Estoy desnudo! ¡Me violaste! ¡Bruja aprovechada! – Malfoy se acerca, me di la vuelta tranquilamente mientras lo veía caminar hacía mi con una hoja de platano (muy grande) cubriéndole sus privados. – ¿¡No te pudiste aguantar, verdad pervertida!?_

_Tal vez no fue buena idea haberle quitado la ropa pero temía que cogiera hipotermia. Por eso lo hice, no porque me hiciera ilusión verlo._

_-Por favor dime que sabes que la hoja con la que te cubres tiene una araña…_

_-¡AH! – Definitivamente, grita como niña._

_Lo vi quitarse la hoja y echarse a correr al otro lado._

_-¡Prende una fogata! – Le grité mientras me volvía a concentrar en atrapar un pez para el desalluno._

Saludos a todos y gracias por leerme. Les deseo un buen inicio de año.

besos y espero RR. :)


End file.
